1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for spraying a flowable mass and including an airless spray gun.
Such mass may be paint, lacquer etc. used for applying onto and covering a surface. Airless spray guns are characterized in that the mass being sprayed is not transported by means of pressurized air but rather by an electrically driven fluid pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to the known storage containers for the mass to be sprayed in connection with the presently known spray guns it is possible to differentiate between two designs. The first design incorporates a storage container which is directly mounted to the spray gun by means of e.g. a screw tight connection. The other design incorporates a feed line coupled to the spray gun whereby the opposite end of such feed line is immersed into the original mass storage barrel such that the flowable mass is sucked by the spray gun via mentioned feed line out of the barrel.
Because now the flowable mass such as e.g. in case of the known latex paints is subject to a frictional resistance within the feed line or aspirating line, respectively, it is not possible to use together with manually carried spray guns a feed line having a length over 6 feet (2 meters). Accordingly, the storage container must in use be carried along by the painter because the distance between the spray gun and the storage container cannot exceed 6 feet (2 meters).